Dragonborn (Drrknssk)
"And thus, the mighty Elder Dragons set their bloodline offspring into the world, dubbing them the Dragonborn or Dragonspawn. Dwelling in the far Northern Shiverpeaks, to live secluded in their environment and mountainous regions to meditate upon their ancient heritage." - as in the book 'Legends of Tyria'. The Dragonborn (or in their native tongue called, the Drrknssk. Pronounced as Dr (a) k (o) n (i) ks. Sometimes referred to as the Dragonspawn) are the oldest mortal race ever to have walked the surface of Tyria. Given birth by the Elder Dragons during their 'disappearance'. Physiology Dragonborn look very much like drakes or wyverns standing erect in humanoid form, though they lack wings. The first Dragonborn had scales of vibrant hues matching the colors of their Elder Dragon creator, but generations of interbreeding have created a more uniform appearance. They are tall and strongly built, often standing close to 2m tall and weighing 140kg or more. Their hands and feet are strong, talonlike claws with three fingers and a thumb on each hand. The blood of a particular type of an Elder Dragon runs very strong through some Dragonborn Clans. These Dragonborn often boast scales that more closely match those of their Dragon ancestor; * Crimson or dark brass with black highlights - Primordus * Icey-blue or even white - Jormag * Darker shades of green and brown - Mordremoth * Grey with purple highlights - Kralkatorrik * Or a lustrous black with green highlights. - Zhaitan History As the Elder Dragons felt that their life force was being depleted due to unknown reasons, (though many speculate that the Maker decided their time to be over.), the Elder Dragons wanted to leave their last will onto Tyria, by creating the Dragonborn. Spawning the eggs in different regions of the Northern Shiverpeaks, they hatched around 1 million BE. Thus, the first spawn of the dragon offspring saw the first light. Eladrin Encounters As the second race was created through Melandru, the Dragonborn appeared rather curious about these new inhabitants. The first Dragonborn scouts set off towards the Adwetherai and meet with the Eladrin. Due to their heavy language barrier, communication proved difficult. Since the High Elves spoke Elvish during that time, and later Common but hundreds or even thousands of years later. The Eladrin showed no hostility towards their oldest fellow race, but the Dragonborn found the Elves to be much too foreign and 'soft skinned'. The relation between the Dragonborn and the Eladrin never seemed to have bloomed into something stronger than just acquaintances. However, no wars sparked between the two nations, since their territory didn't border each other in the slightest. First Tyrian War When Abaddon opened the portals from the Mists, unleashing the Margonites into Tyria, the Eladrin weren't able to fend them off on their own, and so the High Elven asked the Dragonborn for help. At first, the Dragonspawn refused to aid, since the Margonites were only targeting creations of the Proteans and not the Elder Dragons. As the years passed, the Margonites even marched into the far north to also convince the Dragonborn to destroy the Eladrin, which again was turned down. To the corrupted forces of Abaddon's mistake though, the Margonites then began attacking the Clans of the Dragonborn for not cooperating, which finally drove the United Clans of Drrknssk to declare war on the Margonites and form a temporary alliance with the Eladrin. Thanks to their dragon blood, the Dragonborn utilized their ancient warfare tactics and magic to unleash their fury upon the abomonations. Through joint operations, the Margonites were defeated by those two races at around 10 AE. The Jormag Breeze ''' From 90-97 AE, a cold, long lasting wind from the north blew down towards Tyira, known as the Jormag Breeze. The cold climate fell upon Tyria, which was quite to the Dragonspawn's liking, and so they built their new captial Hlbrrk, (Hoelbrak) to expand their territory and establish their hold in the centre part of the Shiverpeaks. This caused some minor issues with the Deldrimor Dwarven kingdom, as suddenly the Dragon Folk started establishing settlements and forts much further away from their borders than usual. Thus, the Dwarven king and the Clan Elder of the Prrmrrdss (Primordus) came to a round table to discuss their differences. Neither faction leader seemed willing to provoke war, but neither were willing to give up their territory to the other. And so the Northern Shiverpeaks and the Southern Shiverpeaks were drawn onto the map and both races came to an agreement, forming a non-aggression pact. '''Pact of Nations Humans called forth their fellow races into the great Ebonhawke Castle. Aereni, Dragonborn, Humans and also Deldrimor answered. The meeting and mutual intentions to keep peace was in everyone's favor, and thus the defensive alliance, the Pact of Nations treaty was signed in 767 AE. Neither faction is to act aggressively against the others without discussing it in the Pact's conventions. Due to different cultures and morals, the Pact of Nations was however disbanded 1450 AE. Since then have the Dragonborn been rather passive in the Northern Shiverpeaks. Mostly not involving themselves in the affair of others and continued to study the mysteries of their ancient ancestors, the Elder Dragons. Culture Being rather primitive in the beginning, by not being influenced by the Proteans, the Dragonborn first lived in caves for thousands of years under several Clans, until the Eladrin and first proto-Humans were created. The Dragonborn then adapted a more 'civilized' lifestyle. Building structures and roads that connect the Shiverpeaks. Their native language however, in honor of the Elder Dragons, is still spoken to this day in Hoelbrak and the other Clan settlements. Draconic is the oldest language and also the hardest to learn. Since the lizard-like folk never used vowels, which may come across as primitve and problematic for more modern races. There is for each Elder Dragon one dedicated Clan. Prrmrrdss - Clan of Primordus Devotion towards the Elder Dragon Primordus, to study the nature of fire and the sun Jrrmkk - Clan of Jormag Devotion towards the Elder Dragon Jormag, to study the nature of water, ice and the mountains. Mdrrmthh - Clan of Modremoth Devotion towards the Elder Dragon Mordremoth, to study the nature of itself and the earth beneath. Krrlkrrtrrk ' - Clan of Kralkatorrik' Devotion towards the Elder Dragon Kralkatorrik, to stude the nature of Ether and its magical affinities. Zzthnn - Clan of Zhaitan Devotion towards the Elder Dragon Zhaitan, to study the nature of life & death and the Mists. Hoelbrak The capital is the main hub for all gathered Clans from all across the Northern Shiverpeaks to trade and exchange. Built into the largest mountain "Hoel", the Dragonborn established it in 95 AE. It's mostly caverns and tunnels with exterior housings made of the finest and studiest rocks of the Shiverpeak.Category:Races